


eat your greens

by gael_itarille



Category: Ferdan & Thranduil, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gael_itarille/pseuds/gael_itarille
Summary: Legolas had always preferred not to eat broccoli.





	eat your greens

**Author's Note:**

> A small flashback between Legolas and his father. The flashback portion is in italics, and this fic is set both in Greenwood and the Misty Mountains.  
> *I tried to give this fic a bit more happiness and less longing than my previous ones. Please, let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

_Thranduil watched with amusement as his son poked at his plate, expression somewhat-crestfallen. Prodding a pile of broccoli until it stood tall, - the new shape on the edge of his platter very much akin to the forest he lived in- Greenwood's prince let out a small huff. The Elvenking pulled his elfling onto his lap, silently encouraging the young one to share his troubles._

_"Ada?" Legolas' little voice piped up- lips set in a pout._

_"Hm?"_

_"Why do we have to eat broccoli?" Thranduil let a laugh escape him, for he too had asked the same question in his youth. Although, Oropher had returned his innocent inquiry with an arched eyebrow and promptly let his wife deal with such curiosity._

_"Well," the great ruler paused, pushing a piece of the vegetable back into the centre of his child's plate, "it makes us strong. And, they have been grown by Yavvana and our subjects, and it would be unkind to waste their efforts."_

_"But Ada," Legolas pressed, "you are strong, and you do not eat broccoli." The young prince pointed accusingly at his father's meal, noting the absence of his least-favourite green._

_Oops._

_"When I was your age, las-nin, I did eat broccoli. That is why I am strong now, yes?"_

_"No Ada! Galion says you are strong because you defend the forest! And Ferdan told me that you have lots and lots of magic to give to the woods- **and** , you are my Ada! That makes you the **strongest**." Legolas looked up at his father with a stubborn expression -one taught to him by a certain royal butler on a particularly humorous night- holding surprising gravity for one so young._

_The mighty king of Eryn Galen felt his heart melt._

_"Thank you, Legolas. But I am only able to do those things because of **you**." Greenleaf's lips parted in a small "o", as if realizing such statements himself. _

_"Ada?"_

_"Hm?" Thranduil rested a caring hand on top of his son's small head, ruffling the golden locks; affection obvious in his actions._

_"Do you think I can be strong like you?"_

_There was no hesitation in his voice as the older ellon replied, "I think you are already stronger than I, las nin. You have hope brighter than Elendil, and having hope is not an easy feat."_

_"Then Ada," said Legolas, widening his smile, "do I still have to eat broccoli?"_

_A sigh._

_"Yes, penneth." The elfling's smile turned into a frown._

Sam glanced at his elven companion, who was staring almost-wistfully at the forest they had passed.

"Master elf? Would you care for some broccoli?"

Keeping his gaze fixed on the wood, the elf spoke softly.

"No thank you, Sam. Save it, for the others in our company."

Nodding slightly, the hobbit skipped the blonde's plate, moving to spoon the last of the greens onto Pippin's empty dish.

"Sam?" Stopping to face Legolas, Gamgee paused.

"I suppose I'll have just a small bite."

_Good, penneth._


End file.
